The New Captain in Third Division
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Setelah Ichigo resmi menjadi taichou divisi 5,ia bertemu dengan gadis yang menurut Soutaichou adalah orang yang cocok untuk mengisi posisi kapten di divisi 3.Namun ada kehebohan yang terjadi.Apakah Ichigo,dkk bisa mengatasinya?RnR please!-Discontinue-


**The New Captain in Third Division**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya melainkan milik Tite Kubo Sensei. Kalau Bleach punya saya, ceritanya pasti ngaco!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

"Kurosaki-_taichou_! Cepat! Sudah waktunya rapat kapten!" seru seorang gadis bercepol pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang sibuk menyandangkan pedangnya di punggungnya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu, Ichigo Kurosaki, menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum manis. "Tak perlu panik begitu, Hinamori-chan. Tadi Toushirou sudah mengabariku, kalau rapat kapten ditunda sampai tengah hari." jelasnya tanpa meninggalkan senyum di wajahnya.

Momo tentu saja heran. _Tumben-tumbenan rapat para kapten diundur? Biasanya kan __**Soutaichou**__ paling nggak suka menunda rapat para kapten? Ada apa, ya?_ batin Momo.

Ichigo menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan dan menarik tangan gadis itu. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan selagi senggang, Hinamori-chan!" ajak Ichigo.

Momo tak berkata apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah _taichou_-nya yang satu ini. Saat sedang menyusuri koridor divisi 4, tanpa sengaja mata Ichigo menangkap gerakan seorang gadis berkimono putih dengan aksen pink di ujung lengannya dan renda di sekeliling pinggiran leher kimononya, sedang menari dengan indahnya di lapangan terbuka. Ichigo menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip sedetik pun dan dalam hati ia mengagumi tarian perempuan yang kelihatannya sangat anggun bak putri bangsawan itu.

Momo yang memperhatikan kalau sejak tadi _taichou_-nya tengah memperhatikan gadis yang sedang menari di lapangan itu, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"_Taichou_ sedang memperhatikan Sakura-san?"

Ichigo refleks menoleh ke arah Momo dan menanyai gadis bercepol itu. "Eh? Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, dia sering sekali berkunjung di divisi 3 atau 4 hanya untuk sekedar berlatih tarian tradisional Jepang. Katanya sih, dia itu kenalannya _Soutaichou_. Tapi, saya kurang tahu juga sih," jelas Momo.

_Aneh, kok ada gadis seperti ini di Gotei 13 ya? Mencurigakan ..._ pikir Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung _shunpo_ ke arah gadis berkimono putih itu, diikuti Momo.

Setelah dekat dengan gadis itu, Ichigo malah terpana melihat kecantikannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo panjang yang dikuncir _ponytail_ dengan jepit rambut bunga sakura yang menghiasi rambutnya. Matanya berwarna kuning cemerlang seperti batu amber yang berkilau, kulit putih mulusnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang nona besar dari keluarga bangsawan, dan tentu saja gerakan lincah kedua tangan dan kakinya yang menarikan tarian _kiotosen_ dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Ada perlu dengan saya?" sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Rupanya gadis yang tengah diamatinya telah selesai menari.

"Ah, ma, maaf! Saya telah mengganggu tarian Anda! Tarian Anda sangat indah, jadi saya tertarik untuk melihatnya! Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf!" Ichigo meminta maaf pada gadis di hadapannya dengan panik. Dia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali saking gugupnya.

Di luar dugaan wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya. "Sudahlah. Saya mengerti, kok!" ujarnya lembut. "Oh, ya. Kita belum berkenalan. Nama saya Sakura Fujisaki. Anda?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo menjawab pelan. Tangannya menjabat erat tangan Sakura. Tanpa sadar bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah, ada Momo-chan juga. Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura saat melihat Momo yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

"Saya? Baik, Sakura-san. Saya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kapten saya. Ah, waktunya sudah hampir tiba!" desah Momo saat seekor kupu-kupu neraka menghampirinya. "Sakura-san, kami pamit dulu. Rapat para kapten akan segera di mulai. Sampai nanti, Sakura-san!" ujar Momo seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Ichigo.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan _fukutaichou_ divisi lima itu dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap kanji angka 5 di _haori_ putih yang dikenakan oleh Ichigo. "Hmm, _Gobantai taichou_, ya? Sepertinya semuanya akan jadi menarik, nih!" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Tampaknya aku harus cepat kembali sebelum Izuru mencariku dan menyeretku ke divisi satu. Hhh, rapat kapten ya? Sepertinya membosankan!" keluh Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari lapangan di depan divisi 4 itu dan menuju ke dalam bangunan divisi 3. Wanita berkuncir itu memasuki bangunan itu dan berhenti di depan pintu yang merupakan ruangan untuk _taichou_ divisi 3.

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

Di divisi 1 ...

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki, kapten divisi 5. Maafkan saya yang datang terlambat," kata Ichigo seraya membungkuk hormat saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat tempati posisimu Kurosaki-_taichou_!" titah Yamamoto tak sabar.

Ichigo segera berjalan melewati para kapten yang telah berbaris rapi berhadap-hadapan dan mengambil tempat di samping Byakuya dan Unohana. Dan ia sempat melirik ke arah sebelahnya Unohana, orang yang seharusnya berdiri di sana tidak ada. Itu artinya belum ada lagi yang mengisi posisi kapten di divisi 3 setelah insiden Shunsuke Amagai. Dan pandangannya kini terarah ke posisi yang seharusnya diisi oleh kapten divisi 9, namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya berdiri di sana.

"Kapten divisi 9 sedang bertugas ke dunia manusia, sedangkan kapten divisi 3 yang baru katanya sebentar lagi bakalan datang," terang Byakuya seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo.

"Oh, begitu," desis Ichigo paham. Entah kenapa ia hari ini agak tidak bersemangat mengikuti rapat para kapten. Selagi menunggu rapat dimulai, pikirannya malah melayang kembali pada sosok gadis manis yang ditemuinya di lapangan depan divisi 4. _Gadis itu manis juga ..._ pikir Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada yang lucu, Kurosaki-_taichou_?" tanya Yamamoto dengan tatapan mata tajam menusuk.

"Oh, eh, tidak. Maaf, _Soutaichou_," jawab Ichigo gugup. Ia bergidik ditatap seperti itu oleh Yamamoto.

Yamamoto kembali memejamkan matanya dan terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan informasi terlebih dahulu pada kalian sebelum memulai rapat," kata Yamamoto membuka rapat dengan raut wajah serius. Tatapan matanya tertuju lurus ke arah para kapten yang berdiri sejajar berhadap-hadapan itu. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bahwa posisi kapten divisi 3 yang sebelumnya diisi oleh Shunsuke Amagai telah kembali kosong karena orang yang bersangkutan telah dieksekusi beramai-ramai oleh kalian, para _taichou_. Karena itu, aku akan segera membawa penggantinya dan mengenalkannya pada kalian. Dia orang yang sangat berpotensi dalam pertempuran besar, dan juga tugas-tugas berat. Jadi aku rasa tak akan ada masalah." Yamamoto menjelaskan panjang lebar maksud dan tujuannya memanggil para kapten.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Soutaichou_! Bagaimana dengan kapten divisi 9? Kami belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun sejak Anda menetapkan seseorang itu menjadi kapten!" tukas Soi Fon menginterupsi penjelasan Yamamoto.

"Aku sudah hadir di sini. Jadi kau tak perlu mencariku, _Nibantai taichou_ ..." ucap suara dingin dan datar dari belakang Soi Fon membuat wanita berkepang itu refleks menoleh ke sumber suara dan terbelalak saking terkejutnya begitu tahu siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ka, kau?" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Soi Fon. "Salah satu _Espada_nya Aizen kan? Ulquiorra Schiffer?" sergah Soi Fon belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya.

Ulquiorra, yang kini mengenakan _shihakushou_ dan _haori_ divisi 9 tak mengomentari apa-apa yang diucapkan oleh Soi Fon. Ia segera berjalan melewati beberapa kapten dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Kyouraku dan Toushirou. _Kyubantai taichou_ berwajah _stoic_ itu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata.

"Jadi _Sanbantai taichou_ yang baru belum datang? Kuharap dia orang menarik yang cukup layak diperhitungkan untuk menjadi seorang _taichou_, dan bukan sampah seperti _Sanbantai taichou_ sebelumnya ..."

"Cukup, Ulquiorra! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang Amagai!" seru Ukitake mencoba mengingatkan.

"Kenapa orang seperti dia ditempatkan sebagai _taichou_ di Gotei 13, _Soutaichou_?" seru Ichigo protes. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Diam!" seru Yamamoto tegas. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah tiga orang _taichou_ yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Ketiganya langsung bungkam begitu melihat mata Yamamoto yang menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga.

Yamamoto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan pada ketiga _taichou_ itu. "Alasanku menjadikan _Cuatro Espada_ itu menjadi kapten di Gotei 13, karena dia memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi seorang kapten. Dia memiliki kemampuan cukup untuk menjadi seorang kapten, menguasai bankai, dan juga dapat dukungan dari _shinigami_ lainnya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak menjadikannnya _taichou_ di Gotei 13. Apalagi divisi 9, belum memiliki kapten baru setelah Tousen berkhianat. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kan?" Yamamoto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan Schiffer-_taichou_. Tolong jaga ucapanmu! Jangan memanggil rekan-rekanmu dengan sebutan itu! Kau mengerti?" mata Yamamoto menatap tajam dan dalam pada Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti _Soutaichou_," ucap Ulquiorra pelan, tanpa rasa penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Tentang kapten baru yang menggantikan posisi Amagai sebagai _taichou_ di divisi 3, kurasa sebentar lagi orangnya akan segera datang," kata Yamamoto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang gara-gara ulah Ulquiorra. "Tapi sebelumnya, tolong berikan laporanmu selama kau bertugas di dunia manusia, Schiffer-_taichou_!" titah Yamamoto tak sabar.

"Baik," kata Ulquiorra seraya melepas _reiatsu_nya dan kembali ke wujud _arrancar_. Hal ini sempat membuat kaget beberapa kapten, karena tadi saat memasuki ruangan rapat ... penampilan Ulquiorra terlihat seperti manusia kebanyakan. Dengan kata lain, kulitnya menjadi tak seputih kapur, tanpa lubang di leher, tanpa tato airmata di bawah mata, dan tanpa pecahan topeng di kepala. Namun keadaannya berbeda saat ia melepas _reiatsu_nya.

"Jangan heran, hal itu terjadi karena aku memberinya _limiter_ pengontrol _reiatsu_ agar ia bisa terlihat seperti _shinigami_ pada umumnya. Tak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan memakai wujud _arrancar_nya? Jadi berterimakasihlah!" ujar Mayuri memberikan penjelasan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan para kapten. Semua kapten yang hadir di situ langsung ber 'oh' ria, dan diam kembali.

Ulquiorra mengambil mata kirinya dan menghancurkannya. Sesaat para kapten memekik kaget melihat cara Ulquiorra melaporkan kegiatannya selama di dunia manusia—yang bisa dibilang bikin mual mendadak—tapi mereka langsung paham karena dengan cara itu, mereka semua bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh _Kyubantai taichou_ yang satu itu. Setelah Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda berkenan dengan laporan itu, Ulquiorra memulihkan kembali mata kirinya dan kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Hmm, sudah waktunya!" gumam Yamamoto. "Kenapa gadis itu belum datang juga, ya?"

"Eh?" desis para kapten kaget.

Sebelum mereka sempat bertanya pada Yamamoto, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah membuka pintu divisi satu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Maafkan saya yang datang terlambat, Genryuusai-_Soutaichou_!" seru wanita yang baru datang itu dengan nafas memburu.

"Tak apa-apa, silakan menempati posisimu, Fujisaki-_taichou_." Yamamoto mempersilakan wanita yang baru datang itu, Sakura, untuk menempati posisinya.

Sakura yang mengenakan seragam _shinigami_ standar dengan _haori_ yang sama dengan Byakuya, langsung berjalan melewati beberapa kapten yang masih terbelalak kaget melihatnya dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Soi Fon dan Unohana. Begitu melihat Ichigo, gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Ichigo-kun, ah, maksud saya Ichigo-_taichou_!" sapa Sakura masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Ichigo terkejut bukan main karena gadis yang sempat dikaguminya itu ternyata seorang _taichou_. Terlebih lagi Sakura menempati posisi yang dulu diisi oleh Gin Ichimaru dan Shunsuke Amagai, yaitu _Sanbantai taichou_. Hal itu langsung membuat Ichigo merasa curiga, mengingat kedua _taichou_ divisi 3 sebelumnya sempat membuat masalah di Gotei 13. Rupanya pria berambut orange itu amat trauma dengan _track record_ para _taichou_ di divisi 3, dan memutuskan untuk memasang sikap waspada.

"Aiyaa, jangan bersikap waspada seperti itu dong, Ichigo-_taichou_!" ujar Sakura seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria berambut orange itu. "Saya tak akan berbuat macam-macam kok! Santai saja! Santai saja!" lanjutnya tenang.

Kontan para kapten yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_, kecuali Yamamoto dan Ulquiorra. _Kok bisa sih cewek seperti ini jadi kapten? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih!_ pikir para kapten itu curiga.

"Ehm, baiklah! Karena semua kapten telah hadir, akan kumulai rapatnya. Sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan pada kalian kapten divisi 3 yang baru. Dia adalah Sakura Fujisaki, yang akan mengisi jabatan dulu diisi oleh Shunsuke Amagai." Yamamoto menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Salam kenal semuanya, saya mohon bantuan dari kalian semua untuk membimbing saya," kata Sakura sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Apa kemampuanmu layak untuk mengisi posisi kapten, gadis kecil?" tanya Kenpachi yang merasa nafsu bertarungnya mulai menggelora.

"Perlukah saya menunjukkannya, Kenpachi-_taichou_?" Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan masih dengan senyum terpancang di bibirnya, membuat para kapten menduga kalau Sakura punya hubungan darah dengan Gin.

"Zaraki, _Soutaichou_ masih berbicara," kata Ulquiorra mengingatkan.

Tapi Kenpachi mengacuhkan peringatan Ulquiorra. Dia langsung menghampiri _Soutaichou_ dan berkata. "Izinkan aku untuk menguji kemampuannya sebelum rapat kapten dimulai, _Soutaichou_!"

"Baiklah, tapi kuperingatkan padamu agar tidak membuatnya shock ataupun tidak sadarkan diri, Zaraki-_taichou_!" ujar Yamamoto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa-apaan itu? _Soutaichou_! Tak seharusnya Anda menyarankan hal itu pada saya! Itu resiko pertarungan! Mana bisa gadis yang santai seperti dia menjadi kapten sementara medan pertempuran jauh lebih ganas dari apa yang dia kira. Anda tak salah memilih orang?" hardik Kenpachi marah.

"Aku tak pernah salah memilih orang, Zaraki-_taichou_. Tapi kalau kau mau dia sampai mengeluarkan 'itu', kusarankan agar kalian bertarung di tempat yang tak ada siapapun," balas Yamamoto tetap dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan uruti keinginan Anda sekarang," sahut Kenpachi disertai helaan nafas panjangnya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan berkata. "Kali ini kita bertarung biasa untuk melihat apakah kemampuanmu layak diperhitungkan sebagai kapten. Tapi, di lain waktu aku akan menantangmu lagi untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan aslimu, Sakura Fujisaki!"

"Saya terima tantangan Anda, Kenpachi-_taichou_. Mohon jangan terlalu keras, ya?" sindir Sakura halus.

Kedua kapten itu lalu menuju ke lapangan besar tempat ditesnya para kapten baru. Mereka bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. _Soutaichou_ dan kapten-kapten lainnya menonton dari kejauhan.

"Fujisaki-_taichou_, tolong perlihatkan pada kami minimal 2 serangan _kidou_!" perintah _Soutaichou_.

"_Ara_? Baiklah," ujar Sakura seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Seranglah aku dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura Fujisaki!" tantang Kenpachi yang berdiri di depan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah lagi. Baginya yang seperti ini amat merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Tapi, dia sedang dites apakah ia layak menempti posisinya sekarang itu atau tidak, jadi ia tak bisa banyak protes.

"Saya nggak tanggung, lho!" ujar Sakura enteng. Senyum manis kembali terpancang di bibir mungilnya. _Reiatsu_nya mendadak meningkat drastis, membuat para kapten tercengang-cengang saking terkejutnya. "_Hadou_ 54, _Haien_!" seru Sakura seraya menembakkan api berwarna keunguan ke arah Kenpachi.

"Ugh!" Kenpachi terlempar ke belakang hanya karena _kidou_ yang ditembakan dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah nafas lagi. "Padahal kau meminta saya untuk menyerangmu dengan seluruh kekuatan saya. Kalau begini, bagaimana kalau nanti kamu berhadapan 'dengannya'? Itu baru serangan pertama, lho! Jangan membuat saya bosan!"

"Aku tak akan kalah semudah itu!" Kenpachi lalu ber_shunpo_ dan mengayunkan zanpakutonya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melompat salto ke belakang dan ber_shunpo_ ke belakang Kenpachi. "Dengan kecepatan seperti itu kau mau melukai saya? Jangan bergurau! Kalau seperti ini, menggores tubuh saya saja mungkin kau takkan mampu!" katanya sambil mengayunkan _zanpakutou_-nya yang masih dalam kondisi tersegel yang dengan sukses membuat sebuah luka besar di bahu kiri Kenpachi.

Kenpachi mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya lagi tetapi dengan mudah dihindari Sakura yang kembali melompat.

"Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri permainan ini," kata Sakura singkat. "_Hadou_ 63, _Raikouhou_!"

_Kidou_ itu dengan sukses menghantam Kenpachi dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Tapi, tidak membuatnya pingsan. Sakura mendesah puas.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengakui saya sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk sementara ini, kuakui kau. Tapi jangan lupa bahwa kau masih punya hutang satu pertarungan lagi denganku!" jawab Kenpachi geram.

"Baiklah, akan saya ingat," ujar Sakura mengiyakan. Gadis berambut indigo berkuncir itu berjalan menghampiri Yamamoto. "Genryuusai-_Soutaichou_, begitu saja sudah cukup kan?" tanya Sakura pada Yamamoto dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Yamamoto hanya mendesah nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kau lulus. Kau sudah boleh memulai pekerjaanmu sebagai kapten besok. Silahkan bubar." kata Yamamoto.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

Yamamoto dan kapten-kapten lainnya segera membubarkan diri. Sakura kembali ke divisinya dan melepas lelah di kantornya. Hari pertamanya sebagai kapten dirasanya begitu membosankan, namun ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik pada keesokkan harinya.

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

Divisi 3, seminggu setelah insiden dengan Kenpachi ... "Sakura-_taichou_! Anda ditunggu sama _Soutaichou_ diruangannya, apakah berkas-berkasnya sudah beres?" tanya Izuru cemas saat mendapati kaptennya tengah berleha-leha di koridor divisi 3.

"Jangan khawatir, Izuru. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya semua kok!" sahut Sakura lembut dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. Izuru langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat sikap santai kaptennya. "Oh ya, saya baru selesai membuat kue. Kau mau coba?" tawar Sakura seraya mengangsurkan sepiring kue coklat.

Izuru mencomot kue itu dengan perasaan was-was. Namun sedetik kemudian ..."Rasa kue ini .."

"Izuru? Kenapa? Nggak enak ya?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Enaaakkk! Rasanya manis dan begitu elegan! Baru kali ini saya makan yang seperti ini! Lagi dong, Sakura-_taichou_!" jawab Izuru lebay. Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Izuru, jangan berlebihan ah!" tukas Sakura dengan wajah blushing.

"Beneran kok, Sakura-_taichou_! Kalau Anda nggak percaya, nanti malam saya undang kapten-kapten divisi lain buat makan-makan di divisi kita!" sahut Izuru dengan antusias.

"Ya, sudah! Nanti saya buatkan yang banyak. Oh ya, Izuru. Saya mau menyerahkan laporan dulu pada Genryuusai-_Soutaichou_. Kamu tolong siapkan bahan-bahannya ya?" titah Sakura sebelum ber_shunpo_ ke arah divisi 1.

"Eh? Tunggu Sakura-_taichou_! Yah, keburu pergi ..." keluh Izuru. _Aku harus nyiapin bahan apaan nih?_ pikirnya panik.

Divisi 5 ..."Kurosaki-_taichou_! Ini, ada undangan dari Kira-kun!" seru Momo yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh seraya menyerahkan sepucuk kartu pada _shinigami_ berambut orange yang sedang berkutat dengan _paperwork_nya itu.

"Undangan?" tanya Ichigo heran. Dibacanya kartu yang diserahkan oleh _fukutaichou_-nya itu dengan seksama. "Makan malam bersama di depan divisi 3? Apa Sakura tidak berlebihan?" tanya Ichigo dengan alis mengernyit.

Momo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Saya tidak tahu, taichou. Tapi, itu terserah Anda mau datang atau tidak. Saya sih, ikut-ikut saja."

"Ya, sudah aku ikut. Nanti kau ajak saja Toushirou dan yang lainnya. Kita pergi sama-sama, ok?"

"Iya!" sahut Momo.

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

Malamnya, di divisi 3 ... meja panjang sudah tertata dengan manis di halaman depan divisi yang bergerak di bidang 'Gate Commander' itu. Dan di atasnya sudah terhidang lebih dari 100 jenis masakan hasil buatan tangan sang _taichou_ divisi 3, Sakura Fujisaki.

Para _taichou_ dan _fukutaichou_ dari semua divisi telah berkumpul di tempat itu dan mereka semua sibuk mengisi piring mereka dengan makanan yang telah tersedia. Ada yang ngisi piringnya dengan nasi sepiring penuh plus lauk pauknya dengan alasan 'sepiring berdua' (yang ini pasti tahu-lah siapa), ada juga yang memang dasarnya rakus kayak Marechiyo-_fukutaichou_ yang memang gembul, ada juga yang mengisi piringnya dengan porsi super dikit dengan alasan 'elegan', dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau mereka suka masakanku," desah Sakura. Dia sendiri sudah berkali-kali bolak-balik dari dapur ke halaman hanya untuk mengeluarkan masakan yang baru selesai dimasaknya.

Tapi, jujur saja ia menyukai hal ini dan melihat keceriaan mereka saat makan bersama. Walaupun agak nggak elit karena lesehan, tapi mereka nampaknya tidak begitu peduli. Yang penting mereka bisa makan enak sepuasnya! Mumpung gratis!

Yang Sakura tidak sadari adalah kalau di mejanya itu terdapat puluhan minuman dengan aneka jenis. Dari minuman ringan sampai sake. Izuru sudah berkali-kali diperingati oleh Yamamoto agar menjauhkan Sakura dari sake dan minuman keras lainnya karena suatu hal. Namun tampaknya Sakura tidak tahu bahwa gelas yang sedang dipegangnya saat in adalah gelas sake milik Rangiku, karena warnanya yang sama.

"Eh? Sakura-_taichou_! Jangan diminum! Itu gelas sake milik Rangiku-san!" teriak Izuru memperingatkan. Namun terlambat! Sakura sudah menghabiskan sake itu dengan satu tenggak. Wajahnya mulai memerah, poni menutupi matanya. Izuru segera saja merasakan firasat buruk.

"Eerr, Sakura-_taichou_? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Rangiku cemas.

"..." tak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo yang ikut-ikutan cemas.

Perlahan wanita berambut indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap horror ke arah orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Izuru langsung bergidik, begitu pula Ichigo karena warna mata Sakura berubah menjadi merah seperti darah dan raut wajah lembutnya berubah garang seperti iblis yang sedang kelaparan.

"Sa, Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Ichigo mulai panik. _Ada yang nggak beres dengan Sakura! _batinnya cemas. _Gawat nih!_

"Siapa yang kau panggil Sakura, anak muda?" tanya wanita berambut indigo yang kini matanya berubah warna menjadi merah itu dengan dinginnya. "Aku ini Suzaku! Kau ingat itu!" tegasnya.

Dia melepaskan _reiatsu_ dalam jumlah besar sampai-sampai beberapa _fukutaichou_ dan shinigami yang berkedudukan di bawah _fukutaichou_ tersungkur karena tak kuat menahan sensasi _reiatsu_ yang terlalu besar milik wanita itu. Lebih tepatnya _reiatsu_ yang dilepaskan oleh Sakura tidak normal, dan terasa amat berat. Melihat itu, Sakura yang tengah _berserk_ itu tertawa nyaring membuat Izuru dan juga Ichigo bergidik saking ketakutannya.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Schiffer-_taichou_! Soi Fon-_taichou_! Bawa Fujisaki-_taichou_ ke bekas kota di sebelah selatan!" perintah Yamamoto tegas.

Ulquiorra dan Soi Fon langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang tengah _berserk_ itu ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Yamamoto tanpa banyak bicara. Izuru terduduk lemas di lantai. Ichigo langsung memapahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_taichou_." bisik Izuru pelan.

"Sama-sama. Kira, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Sakura berubah sikap?" tanya Ichigo super penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ... Sakura-_taichou_ punya kepribadian ganda. Beliau itu harus dijauhkan dari sake dan minuman sejenisnya karena hal itu. Sebab kepribadiannya yang lain akan bangkit ketika Sakura-_taichou_ dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan juga dalam keadaan shock. Makanya ..." Izuru menelan ludah. Ia merasa berat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau **Suzaku**, kepribadian lain Sakura-_taichou_ sudah bangkit. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan _Soutaichou_ saja perlu tenaga ekstra untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura-_taichou_ ..." desah Izuru sedih.

"Karena itu kita harus membantunya kan?" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kalau berdiam diri terus, mana bisa kita pulihkan Sakura! Ayo, kita juga ke sana! Kita tolong _taichou_-mu itu, Kira!" ujar Ichigo _full power spirit_.

"Kurosaki-_taichou_ ... Thank youu!" seru Izuru lebay. Dia terharu dengan kapten divisi 5 yang satu itu.

"Khukhukhu! Akhirnya aku bisa menuntaskan urusanku dengan gadis itu! HEI KALIAN! TUNGGU AKU! AKU TAK MAU MELEWATKAN PERTARUNAGN SERU DENGAN GADIS ITU!" seru Kenpachi dengan bangganya sambil _shunpo_ ke arah yang di tuju oleh Ulquiorra dan Soi Fon. Ichigo dan Izuru makin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ayo, kita susul sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, Kira!" titah Ichigo panik.

"I, iya!" sahut Kira.

Apakah Sakura dapat dipulihkan kembali? Bagaimana cara Izuru dan Ichigo memulihkan kapten divisi 3 yang tengah berserk itu? Akankah terjadi pertempuran sengit di antara mereka? Tunggu di chapter depan!

**To Be Continued**

Marianne : yatta! New Story nih!

Sakura : (nangis terharu) Akhirnya dipublish juga! Hiks, hiks!

Suzaku : (masang tampang evil) Nyahaa! Gue akhirnya tampil! Bersiaplah Kenpachi sialan!

Marianne+Sakura : (sweatdrop) Sejak kapan dia ketularan Hiruma yang biasa manggil orang dengan tambahan sialan?

Izuru : (panik gaje) Gimana nasib kaptenku?

Ichigo: (ikut-ikutan panik) Iya nih! Lagi enak-enak makan bareng juga!

Marianne : (evil smirk) Sabar, nanti juga balik lagi kok!

Izuru+Ichigo : (ngelayangin death glare) Awas, kau author!

Yamamoto : Ok, readers! Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ancur ini! Please Review bila anda berkenan.

Ulquiorra : Sepertinya memang harus PLEASE REVIEW! TEKAN KOTAK BIRU DI BAWAH INI DENGAN SEMANGAT!


End file.
